pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Potential Fic (And Block Cure)
'Ello, my good friends. As I recently learned from an experienced and reliable source, one good technique for avoiding Writer's Block is to work on two or more stories at once, so if you get stuck on one, you can go and work on the other until the block is breached, and vice versa. So, with this in mind, as well as I've wanted to write this story for a while, I shall post the first chapter/segment/sneak peek here. If you like it and believe I should continue, please tell me so. Basically, the story is a re-telling of the events starting from shortly after Jess leaves her home planet, all the way to shortly after FC is over, but from Jess's first-person perspective. Some of it will be in the form of her journalisms in the ship's computer, while some of it will be straight from her. This will be my very first time writing in this manner, so it will be both a challenge and a pleasure. This section I'm writing here is a one-shot. So it'll probably be improved :P Without further ado... : Log #: 1 : Date/Time: Unknown : Location: Somewhere in the cosmos : - : My name is Jessica Fletcher. I was, until about half an hour ago, the princess and next heir of the planet Hyzaryn. The whole place is probably dying at the moment, possibly even already dead, but I'm as happy as anything to be leaving it that way. I'm currently hurtling through the empty vacuum of space at several times the speed of light in a very small ship meant for emergency use only. Sounds like anyone's idea of a good time, eh? This log is the first of the likely hundreds more I will write to journal any, if at all, events that will take place during this endeavor. Mostly, though, it'll just be used as a way of keeping me sane for the next indefinite number of months it takes for me to reach my destination. If you, computer, had a brain and a set of vocal chords you would probably ask me what my destination was. Well, since I literally have nothing else to do other than sleep, breathe, circulate and adapt to the feeling of artificial gravity until you decide to give me my dinner, I will tell you. I am trying to reach a planet 56.8 light years south of here called Earth. : I've studied that place since I was able to read complete sentences and always fantasized about visiting it, always believing somewhere in the dusty corners of my head that I may have earthling blood in me, but I had never, not in my most twisted and unconventional thoughts that come into my head when I try to sleep, ever imagined that I may have been born there. Well, it turns out I was. And I didn't have a human for a great-great-grand second uncle twice-removed as I had always thought. I had one for a father. ''Have one, actually, as far as I'm aware he's still alive. And that's the entire reason I'm in this tin can of a space ship in the first place. I need to find him, he and my brother are the only family I've got left. Oh, I never mentioned I had a brother, did I? Yeah, I was just as shocked as you are. Still am, actually. One minute I was walking around, minding my own business, trying my hardest not to get burned to death by an angry armada, then BAM! My mother tells me with her final breath that I have a twin brother that I was separated from at birth. Yeah, not exactly something you experience every day of your life. Then again, it's clear from here on out my life will be far from normal. When you're a member of an endangered species, your life can never be normal. It's not even remotely possible. Not that my life was normal before, of course, but hopefully this life-changing alteration will be for the better. Don't see how it couldn't as a matter of fact. Anything has to be better than the daily-torture-of-a-life I'm leaving behind.'' : Ah, it would seem you, computer, have finally been kind enough to provide me with chow. So I guess this is Jessie Fletcher signing off. : Here's to a better future in another world. - Notes before you continue: * That is NOT my final decision on the name of Jessie's home planet, it was just the best thing I could think up in five minutes. If you think I should keep it, great. If not, provide more ideas. Input on anything would be very much appreciated * It's pronounced Hy-ZAY-rin * I'm 99% sure this part will be edited sometime soon. So...you like? Should I continue? Category:Blog posts